Lettres à la Mononoké-Hime
by AsukaTirento
Summary: Ashitaka ne pouvait tenir sa promesse à San : le village des forges doit être reconstruit et cela prend du temps. Alors, pour combler le vide avant leur prochaine rencontre et que San sache qu'il ne l'oubliait pas, il a décidé de lui écrire des lettres.


**De tous les films de Miyazaki que j'ai vu dans ma vie, Princesse Mononoké fut le premier ainsi celui qui m'a le plus marqué. Déjà parce que j'étais petite quand je l'ai vu et qu'il m'a traumatisé, et ensuite parce que c'est sans conteste un de mes films favoris – une fois le traumatisme passé. Du coup, j'ai toujours voulu écrire quelque chose dessus et l'occasion s'est présentée alors que je pensais à une fic épistolaire à faire. Je me suis dit que cela serait peut-être intéressant à faire avec Princesse Mononoké.**

 **Évidemment, Princesse Mononoké appartient au génialissime Miyazaki, le père de l'animation japonaise.**

* * *

 **Lettres à la Mononoké-Hime**

 _Chère San,_

 _Je me doute qu'écrire ces mots soit vain puisque tu n'as pas dû apprendre à lire et à écrire. Mais je sais aussi que tu es pleine de surprises et qui sait ? quand nous nous reverrons, nous nous occuperons de t'apprendre à lire ? En tout cas, je désire quand même t'écrire, même si ces lettres termineront dans un coin à attendre, pour que tu saches qu'il ne se passe pas un jour sans que je ne pense à toi, même si nous ne nous voyons pas._

 _Je crains d'ailleurs que la situation ne soit pas prête de changer. Nous avons tous deux à rebâtir nos foyers et rétablir l'ordre et le calme. Toi avec les habitants de la forêt, et moi en aidant à la reconstruction du village des forges. Beaucoup d'hommes et de femmes furent blessés à cause du seigneur Asano. Mon aide ne pourra qu'être la bienvenue, et ce aussi longtemps que nécessaire._

 _Je sais que tu respectes ma décision et j'espère que nous pourrons nous revoir le plus tôt possible. Si je peux me libérer pour venir te voir toi et tes frères, et peut-être vous aider, je n'hésiterais pas._

 _Ashitaka_

 _._

 _Chère San,_

 _Deux semaines sont passées. Je m'y attendais. Malheureusement, les réparations se font lentes, mais on ne peut en vouloir à personne. Tant sont blessés que même Toki n'a pas crié derrière Kohroku pour qu'il aide à la reconstruction du village des forges. Cela montre combien la situation est encore grave._

 _D'ailleurs, Dame Eboshi s'inquiète des représailles que pourrait lancer le seigneur Asano suite à l'échec de Jiko pour lui ramener la tête du dieu-cerf. Si le seigneur Asano voulait lancer une offensive, il est certain que le village des forges n'y résisterait pas, surtout maintenant que Dame Eboshi désire qu'il ne serve plus à sa principale activité de fonte mais soit plus en harmonie avec la nature._

 _Je souhaite de tout mon cœur que notre prochaine rencontre ne soit pas dans des conditions de guerre contre les troupes du seigneur Asano. Nous avons peu entendu parler de Jiko mais Dame Eboshi déclare qu'il faut garder un œil sur lui, à supposer qu'il soit encore dans les parages et non pas parti rejoindre l'empereur._

 _Pour ma part, je ne pense pas que Jiko voudrait influencer un assaut sur le village des forges ou inciter le seigneur Asano à quoi que cela soit. Je crois, au contraire, que tout cela est bien fini : le dieu-cerf est mort et, même s'il continue de vivre sans que nous le voyions puisqu'il est la vie et la mort, le seigneur Asano ne doit plus voir d'intérêt en la forêt. De plus, avec les femmes du village qui sont parvenus à repousser ses guerriers, il ne doit pas désirer revenir par ici, surtout en n'ayant plus rien à gagner. Et Jiko, aussi fourbe soit-il, est aussi sage quand il le veut. Il a appris qu'il ne fallait pas provoquer la colère du dieu-cerf._

 _J'espère ne pas me tromper en prétendant que tout cela est fini. La forêt et le village des forges ont bien trop soufferts des derniers évènements._

 _Ashitaka_

 _._

 _Chère San,_

 _Les réparations avancent bien. Lentement, il est certain, mais avancent. Cela est dû au fait que beaucoup d'hommes et de femmes ont guéris de leurs blessures en un mois et sont prêt à retravailler. Évidemment, Dame Eboshi leur recommande de ne pas trop forcer ; il serait malheureux qu'ils se blessent de nouveau si rapidement._

 _Nous ne nous sommes toujours pas vu. Tu me manques, San. J'espère que pour toi, tout se passe bien. Nous n'avons aucune nouvelle de la forêt. Parfois j'hésite à laisser les autres une journée ou deux pour te revoir, mais je ne trouve jamais l'occasion de le faire. Sans oublier que je sais que je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter : tu as tes frères à tes côtés et, de plus, j'ai pleinement confiance en toi. Tu as toujours été autonome et débrouillarde, San. C'est quelque chose que j'admire grandement chez toi : tu ne te laisses pas aller à l'adversité et à l'abandon._

 _Je n'aie aucune crainte pour toi._

 _J'aimerais juste te revoir._

 _Ashitaka_

 _._

 _Chère San,_

 _J'ai fait un rêve hier, qui concernait la vie que j'avais quitté avant de me rendre dans cette région. Cela m'a fait réaliser que je ne t'ai jamais parlé de l'origine de ce pendentif que je t'ai donné._

 _Il appartenait à ma petite sœur, Kaya. Elle me l'a donné avant mon exil de mon village, pour qu'il me porte chance et me protège. En te le donnant, j'espérais qu'il ait les mêmes propriétés bénéfiques et je suis convaincu que cela fonctionne. Je crois qu'il t'a protégé, San, et je suis heureux que tu le portes à ton cou._

 _J'aurais aimé que tu rencontres ma sœur. Je suis sûr qu'après les premières impressions, vous vous seriez bien entendu. Malheureusement cela est impossible. Le passé de ma tribu l'oblige à ne pas être connu des étrangers, à aucun prix. En quittant mon village, j'avais conscience de cela, et du fait que jamais je ne pourrais revenir chez moi._

 _Il ne se passe pas un jour sans que je ne pense à Kaya. Tout comme je pense sans cesse à toi, San. Et au village des forges. Même si j'ai dû laisser ma famille derrière moi, ma maison est ici désormais et pour rien au monde je ne l'abandonnerais. Rien ne pourra jamais me faire te quitter, San._

 _Ashitaka_

 _._

 _Chère San,_

 _J'ai discuté avec Dame Eboshi. Les rénovations avancent à bon rythme et elle pense qu'il serait bien que je te rende visite, afin d'être certain que tout se passe bien dans la forêt. Je ne sais pas si elle me désigne vraiment comme un ambassadeur pour le village des forges parce que je suis le seul qui te connaisse ou si elle me permet simplement de prendre un peu de repos, mais j'apprécie son geste. Mon cœur a été rempli de joie à l'idée de te revoir après tout ce temps, San._

 _D'ailleurs, j'ai croisé Toki et Kohroku sur le chemin et je leur ai dit que j'allais te rendre visite. Toki m'a répondu de te passer le bonjour de leur part et elle espère que vous pourrez vous rencontrer un jour. Je crois que beaucoup sont impatients de te rencontrer, San, maintenant qu'ils savent ce que tu as fait pour protéger la forêt, le dieu-cerf et empêcher le seigneur Asano de parvenir à ses fins. Je pense qu'ils te sont reconnaissants pour ça et aimeraient te remercier, mais qu'ils n'osent pas se rendre au-delà du village pour ça._

 _Te rends-tu compte, San ? Cela fait déjà plus de trois mois que nous nous sommes vus. Je pense que Yakuru attend avec impatience de pouvoir sortir du village après tout ce temps et je le comprends parfaitement. Moi-même j'attends avec impatience de croiser mes amis kodama._

 _Mais par-dessus tout, je suis impatient de te revoir, San. Cette lettre est probablement la dernière que je t'adresse puisque depuis dès l'aube, je partirais avec Yakuru._

 _J'ai hâte d'être à demain et de te revoir après tout ce temps, San. Tu m'as tellement manqué._

 _Ashitaka_


End file.
